Play By Our Own Rules
by HellkittieXtreme
Summary: Mix 2 new Divas, The APA's buisness, a longing for Women's Gold and a lust for the Hardcore title. Sounds inconceiveable, but that's Rachel and Skye's life...
1. Pretty Girl + Hardcore Queen

Play By Our Own Rules  
  
By WWFDivaGirl (Miss Calysto helped pick the names! Her stories are cool!)  
  
***Originally published under my old name, I'm not copying it from anyone!***  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anybody, except Rachel and Skye. Please don't sue me. I'm broke. *sniff*sniff* I have no money.…  
  
**These are actions in promos**  
  
******  
  
Rachel and Skye, the two latest signings to the WWF. They were going to be the first real women's tag team, BABE, Busty And Beautiful Establishment. Best of friends, they had helped each other in the long months it took to get where they were now, a long, scabby corridor. And it was worth it.  
  
******  
  
Rachel was the slightly older one. She was the high flier, the risk taker, the daredevil. She originally had gingery red hair, but now it was a vibrant, crimson red, with calm watery blue streaks in it. Her hair reached just past her shoulders. She was quite tall, with legs Stacey Keibler would die for. She was naturally very busty, and her toned, flat stomach told the crowds of the years she had spent preparing for her contract. She had three tattoos, one Chinese for "rebel" on her shoulder blade, the word "Angel" on her very lower stomach, and a little carton devil on her right butt cheek. Her personality was so off the wall that nobody would ever be able to pin down her characteristics. She had her own style of clothes that could change from day to day, but still have a certain unknown link about each totally different outfit.  
  
Skye was a little younger than Rachel. She was Rachel's best friend, and they were the only people that relied on each other. Skye was a natural temptress, a little flirt since the age of three. Her beautiful blonde hair was always rumpled and reached just above her shoulders. Skye was more of the valet girl, but she had an impressive feminine attack. She had a firm ass, accented perfectly by a Chinese tattoo meaning "Lone Star". She was also naturally busty, but a little bit shorter than Rachel. Skye had a flirty personality, but could bring out a venomous streak if and when needed. More often than not, she would wear trousers, but she still looked hot in a skirt.  
  
******  
  
They would be up and ready for business, if only they could find their room.  
  
As part of their gimmick, they were going to have a pink room, with drapes and mirrors and flowers everywhere. Silky sofas, lots of perfume and a very girly atmosphere, that would be the describing features of BABE. With any hope, the scriptwriters would introduce more girls to the "Establishment of Beauty and Power". Skye was hoping that they would get someone like Trish involved, while Rachel had her fingers crossed to include the high flying Lita. Still, anyone would be a great addition to the team.  
  
Rachel and Skye were walking, more accurately, strutting around backstage, still confident, despite their loss of direction. Rachel's hair was loose, and she was wearing very low cut jeans and a vibrant blue backless top. This outfit revealed her "Angel" tattoo, and also her "rebel" tattoo, but her little devil was safely locked away. Skye, however, was decked out in a bright pink cat suit. It was cut low enough to reveal her "Lone Star" tattoo, which Skye flaunted with pride. These girls looked like a force to be reckoned with, and they would be, if only they could find their rooms!  
  
******  
  
Eventually, the girls found their room. They decided to follow their noses, and the scent of perfume led them to a VERY pink room. Skye gasped at the room, which was more like a Honeymoon Suite than a changing room, as Rachel scoffed at the pink hangings and white roses.  
  
"I'm not some pretty girl they can treat like a valet. I'm here to fight." She stated to her best friend, who, incidentally, wasn't listening to a word she was saying, because she was too busy going sappy over the soft, pink couch. "Honestly, how did I get stuck with you, Cloudy?" That was one of Rachel's nicknames for Skye. Depending on her friend's mood, she called her some form of weather of another. Cloudy referred to either slightly moody or judgement impaired.  
  
"It's so pretty!" said Skye, swimming around the room.  
  
"I'm going for some air." Said Rachel. Don't get her wrong, she adores her friend, just she can act like a love struck puppy dog at times, and Rachel didn't want to have to slap some sense into Skye tonight. She walked out of the room, and stood next to the trestle table with coffee on it, sighing heavily.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the new girl" said an overdramatic voice. Rachel swung round, to catch sight of Chris Irvine, Y2J. "I'm Chris Irvine, but you can call me God"  
  
"Yeah, in another lifetime, maybe." Said Rachel, smirking. "Let's get one thing straight from the beginning, pretty boy. I'm not your average woozy Diva. I'm not a two-cent slut, and I do what I want to do. I may be in BABE, but that doesn't mean that in real life I'm a cheap valet girl. Mess with me and I'll pop your ego the hard way."  
  
Chris stared at the pretty redhead in front of him. "Mess with me, and I'll show you the world doesn't revolve around you. It revolves around ME."  
  
"Mutual understanding, then." Said Rachel, smiling threateningly. "See you around" and she headed back to her locker room, hoping all guys didn't assume that because she was paid to play the floozy, that she really was a whore.  
  
******  
  
By the time Rachel had reached the room, Skye had already got a man in he room, which turned out to be the camera guy. Basically, they were going to be shooting some promos with some Superstars who they would introduce themselves to, and then they would get work with the Godfather, accompanying him to the ring.  
  
******  
  
**A knock at the door told the new girls that there was a visitor. With a quick yell of "come in!" the girls saw the figure of Christian head towards their table, where they were looking at fashion magazines.**  
  
"Hi, I'm Christian... I'm the European champion... rumour has it that one of you girls are from Europe..." said Christian, looking at the two girls, who just stared back at Christian, not blinking and not saying anything. "Well, once again, I'm Christian, I'm the cool guy round here... if you ever need to find anything out... well, bye"  
  
**Christian left the room, and the girls that had been like statues before now looked at each other and said "freak!" A small shiver of creepiness ran down Skye's spine, and they got back to looking at their magazines, as though nothing had happened.**  
  
******  
  
**The door banged open, and Godfather walked into the room, with a loud cheer from the audience, but was without his usual flock of girls.**  
  
"Hey, ladies!" said Godfather. "I'm looking for some company tonight. Match against Storm."  
  
"Hello Godfather" breathed Skye, flicking her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I think you have come to the right place."  
  
"I'm Rachel, this is my friend Skye. We're Beautiful and Busty Establishment, or BABE, but you can call us." Said Rachel.  
  
"Call you what?" asked Godfather.  
  
"Call us on our cells." Said Skye, in her sweet, simpering girlie voice. "You looking for two valet girls for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, sweetie pie." Said Godfather, looking at her pink cat suit. "I'm looking for some girls for the night."  
  
"You got the money?" asked Rachel, breathily but to the point. Godfather nodded, and threw down a wad of cash. "Let's go, sister."  
  
**Skye and Rachel got up, and took an arm each, smiling at Godfather, they left the room, and headed off towards the ring.**  
  
******  
  
Rachel waited patiently to go to the ring. Her "inner chi" was flowing, and she was calm and ready. Basically, Storm and Godfather would be fighting, and Christian would come and try to interfere in the match. While Skye did the usual Diva panicking bit, Rachel would pull out a chair and clean Jason Reso (Christian) out. Godfather would end up winning the match, and Skye and Rachel end up dancing with him, before heading backstage.  
  
The fight was well scripted to introduce the girls. Skye would be introduced as the "girly girl", the usual Diva, and it would also show Rachel's hardcore side. Accompanying Godfather to the ring also showed their business side. ~  
  
"Don't muck up, ok?" asked Rachel to Skye, who pretended to be insulted.  
  
"Like I would do that!" she retorted. "Actually, fair point..." giggling, Skye calmed down, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Our debut... this is gonna really kick ass, Ray. I'm so glad that you're here with me." Skye said to her friend.  
  
"Me, too" agreed Rachel.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" moaned their employer for the evening. Rachel and Skye just giggled.  
  
******  
  
How will the match go? How will BABE continue? Will Vince scrap the idea, like he did with so many other storylines (*cough*Trish and Rock*cough*)? How will the rebel Rachel and the sweet Skye get along? Will the crowd like them? (slight hint, here people… review please!) Thanks for reading! I'll post more soon! 


	2. Godfather's Women

Play By Our Own Rules  
  
By WWFDivaGirl (Aided and abetted a little bit by the cool Miss Calysto!)  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anybody, except Rachel and Skye. Please don't sue me. I'm broke. *sniff*sniff* I have no money.…  
  
**These are actions in promos**  
  
******  
  
"And, heading to the ring, being accompanied by Rachel and Skye, weighing in at 260 lbs, The Godfather!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Godfather headed towards the ring, being accompanied by the two new Divas. The crowd cheered at Rachel and Skye, as they headed towards the ring, smiling and waving. When they got in the ring, Lance Storm's music started, and the crowd started to hiss and boo.  
  
"And, heading towards the ring, weighing in at 240 lbs, Lance Storm!"  
  
As Lance got in the ring, Rachel and Skye got out, and stood at the side, cheering on Godfather. The match started out good, with heavy hitting, fast action style, but Lance knocked out the referee when he was going for a clothesline and The Godfather ducked out of the way. As the referee was lying on the ground, Christian cane from the crowd, and started double- teaming Godfather.  
  
"Come, on Godfather!" yelled Skye, looking worried, but not doing anything. This was Rachel's cue, and she ran over and got a chair. She slipped into the ring and crashed the chair down on Christian's head, and he got knocked out immediately. Rachel kicked Christian out of the ring, and she threw the chair away. Before she could gracefully roll out of the way, Lance had got a handful of Rachel's hair, and instead of screaming, panicked, she kicked Lance in the stomach with a back kick, then turned around and gave Lance a vicious punch on his cheek. Lance fell down, and Rachel rolled out of the ring, and yelled at the referee to get up. Which he did.  
  
Godfather pulled Storm up, and pulled the Canadian into a powerful power- bomb, and went for the pin. The referee counted, and the people joined in.  
  
"One! Two! Three!"  
  
Skye and Rachel started cheering in the ring, and climbed onto the ring apron, then climbed carefully into the ring. The Godfather started dancing with Rachel and Skye, and they left for backstage, rejoicing at the success of their first business opportunity.  
  
******  
  
"Will you look at that?" said Bradshaw, watching the retreating girls.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Said Faarooq. "Them girls have got fine asses."  
  
"No, you idiot, they're taking away our business!" said Bradshaw.  
  
"I dunno, but I don't think Godfather would want us dancing for him."  
  
"But did you see what that... Rachel did? She's a fighter, and she's on our turf. We need to go speak to them young ladies, and tell them just how things are run in the WWF. No floozy is taking my beer money"  
  
"We do?" asked Faarooq, sipping beer.  
  
"Hell Yeah" replied Bradshaw.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
******  
  
Rachel and Skye were in their locker room, reading their usual fashion magazines, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" called out Skye, in her usual flirty voice. When APA appeared she asked "Hi guys, we're BABE, you looking for an escort for the night?"  
  
"No" said Bradshaw, at the moment Farrooq said "Yes"  
  
"We also provide protection, and aid in splitting up couples." Said Rachel. "We'll fight women for you. Extra charges for less clothing."  
  
"We're not here to get protection, Missy!" said Bradshaw. "We're here to tell you how things are run in the WWF."  
  
"So very kind of you!" breathed Skye. "But not needed" she finished, hard.  
  
"I think it is needed." Said Bradshaw. "You see, if anyone needs to buy anything here in the WWF, there's one place they stop off. And that's our business."  
  
"You mean, you sell t-shirts?" asked Rachel, in mock surprise.  
  
"No, we sell protection" said Faarooq. "We always have done, we always will do. No way some floozy is putting us out of business."  
  
"You know, you're right." Said Rachel, and Skye started to protest, but Rachel cut in. "We're not some floozy, we're trained wrestlers. We do our thing, we earn us money, and we kick the crap out of guys like you."  
  
"Guys like us?" asked Bradshaw.  
  
"Guys that don't succumb to the 'Establishment of Beauty and Power', guys that look at women merely like trophies." She said. "Guys like Mr McMahon that give men so many opportunities to become a champion, yet give half the world one championship cos we were born with puppies and wear skirts!"  
  
Bradshaw looked at Rachel, and said "It may be the Undertaker's yard, but we charge admission. You ain't gonna be selling any of your tickets in this company."  
  
Skye laughed and looked at Bradshaw and Faarooq. "We'll be selling more tickets than you, I'd like to see you look sexy in a bikini competition!"  
  
"Sorry, but we're closed. Come back next year!" said Rachel, pushing Faarooq out of the door, and shutting it in the APA's face.  
  
"We're gonna win, Ray, I can tell." Said Skye.  
  
"How?" asked Rachel  
  
"We've got puppies!" she laughed.  
  
******  
  
Next day, SmackDown! Day, they were going to have an actual match. It was going to be Skye fighting Stacey, in a very girly fight. Rachel would just have to prevent all rolling of her eyes, and try to look concerned for her best friend. Rachel may be a girl in body, but girl's matches made her fall asleep. She was actually, a hardcore girl, she fought with weapons, not slaps. But, still, each to their own she would say.  
  
Skye had a match, her favourite style. She could pull off a women's match with a great air of naturalness, but she never understood why people groaned when girls got into the ring. Skye was a good performer, and could easily hold a good reign as Women's Champion, and she could hardly understand her best friend. Instead of going for impressive, Women's gold, she was much happier with a trashcan in her hand. No matter how many times Skye tried to persuade her friend that she would be laughed out of the hardcore division, Rachel insisted on chasing her dreams… the not-quite gold of the Hardcore Title.  
  
******  
  
They were getting ready for their appearance that night when there was a knock at the door to their office/hotel suite/locker room. Skye opened the door, and a voice said "I need someone to do a little job for me."  
  
That someone was Stacey Keibler.  
  
******  
  
What does Stacey want? Will she join the "Establishment of Beauty and Power"? How will Skye do in her match? What will occur between the APA and BABE? 


	3. Stacey Keibler

Play By Our Own Rules  
  
By WWFDivaGirl (Aided and abetted a little bit by the cool Miss Calysto!)  
******  
Disclaimer: Don't own anybody, except Rachel and Skye. Please don't sue me. I'm broke. *sniff*sniff*  
**These are actions in promos**  
A/N: RVD is currently Hardcore Champion in this. Sorry all you Maven fans, but I need RVD for a part of the story to actually work!  
  
******  
"What do you want?" asked Skye, looking at Stacey.  
"Aren't you going to let me in? I'm here to talk business." She said, grinning cockily.  
"Aren't you always?" mumbled Skye. "What can we do for you?"  
"Well, it's more what I can do for you." Said Stacey, grinning wickedly. "I have a proposition for you." The Duchess of Dudsleyville sat down on the extra chair at the magazine-ridden table.  
"We're fine, thank you." Said Rachel, coolly. "We don't take help in any way. We climb our own way to the top."  
"You haven't heard my proposition" Stacey said, smiling cockily at the girls. Skye sighed, and knew that this `proposition' wouldn't be one that they would really want to hear. But there was no harm in listening to her idea.  
******  
  
Skye shook her head unbelievingly at Stacey, who sat back and smiled.  
"What do you think, girls?" she asked.  
"No chance!" said Rachel. "I'm not entering into it for ANY amount of money. You can definitely leave me out."  
"Well, same for me." Said Skye.  
"But... what..." started Keibler. "I mean, it's...."  
  
"Totally not worth the hassle?" asked Skye, helpfully.  
"Absolutely pointless?" Rachel asked.  
"A really rubbish idea?" Skye added.  
"Look, Stace, nothing personal, but no way will Skye win the Women's title and hand it over to you. We just don't work like that." Rachel said.  
"You'll regret talking to me like that!" said Stacey, standing up angrily.  
"Really? How? Last time I checked, you were looking for us to win you a title." She retorted.  
"Just believe me, you will!" she said, stalking off, angry, leaving Rachel and Skye sitting and laughing at the ridiculous proposition.  
"You better kick her ass tonight, Skye!" Rachel said to her friend. "Show her that we're a force to be reckoned with!"  
******  
"And heading to the ring, being accompanied by Rachel, one half of BABE, Skye!"  
Rachel and Skye strutted down the ramp, flashing blinding smiles and eyeing people flirtatiously on their way to the ring. Rachel had ripped, baggy black trousers and a tight fitting red top. Skye was wearing comfortable-fit denim coloured trousers and a pretend jeans-style tube top. Skye's hair was tied back, and Rachel's hair was loose, and they stood in the ring, awaiting the arrival of Stacey.  
"And heading to the ring, being accompanied by D-Von Dudley, Stacey Keibler!"  
Stacey approached the ring. She was wearing a tiny black skirt and a tiny Dudley Boys t-shirt. She looked, pouting, to the girls standing in the ring, and climbed up onto the ring apron. As Stacey got into the ring, Rachel got out.  
Rachel gave Skye a thumbs-up, as Skye locked up with Stacey. Rachel cautiously eyed D-Von, she didn't want to have a surprise attack; she liked to be ready.  
  
******  
As Skye and Stacey's match continued, Rachel started to feel more and more bored. She played the enthusiastic cheerleader, and did the usual flirty Diva bit, but in her mind, she was in a match with trashcans and chairs. The only thing that Rachel really thought about was D-Von's presence at ringside. She was used to fighting guys, but she wasn't really dressed to fight.  
  
Stacey and Skye were having an all-out bitch fight. Stacey was angry that her proposition had been turned down, and Skye was angry that someone would even suggest the idea to her. Skye managed to knock Stacy down, and went for the pin just as D-Von climbed onto the ring apron, distracting the referee.  
"Keep on Stacey!" yelled Rachel, running round to where D-Von was standing. She knew that Stacey loved doing surprise attacks when her opponent was distracted. Rachel reached where D-Von was standing.  
  
She got hold of his ankle and dragged him off the ring apron. The Dudley Boy looked up at Rachel from where he was lying on the grown and sneered. A glint in his eyes told Rachel to watch out, and she dived to the left, and Bubba Ray appeared from behind where she had been standing. Bubba lost his footing, and stumbled, dropping an elbow on his brother accidentally.  
  
Inside the ring, Skye and Stacey had been fighting, and Stacey looked about ready to finish Skye off. In her mind, Rachel was cursing at the Dudley's stupidity.  
  
"Keibler!" Rachel called out, distracting her friend's opponent. Skye took this opportunity to pull Stacy into a Bulldog, and she went for the pin.  
"1! 2! 3!" counted the referee.  
  
"Yes! I did it! I won!" said Skye, bursting with happiness. Rachel climbed into the ring, and lifted up her friend's hand, a bright smile on her face. The girls headed backstage, smiling and laughing; Stacey Keibler's threat was meaningless.  
******  
"That was an impressive match you pulled out there" a male voice called to the girls when they reached backstage. Rachel recognised it immediately as Chris Jericho, and sighed heavily. She couldn't be bothered with him massaging his ego right now. She wanted to go and celebrate.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Chris." Rachel said, as he approached them. "Will you let us past now?"  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your delightful friend?" he asked.  
  
"Starry, this is Chris Jericho. Chris, this is Skye." She said, and started to push past Chris. Skye didn't follow her, however, and simply looked at Chris with a joyful smile on her face.  
  
"I'm Skye!" she said, breathlessly, eyeing the titles that Chris was holding. Did he never go anywhere without them?! "So pleased to meet you!"  
  
Rachel sighed and headed back to the locker room.  
******  
Rachel sat and flicked through one of the magazines, alone. When the door creaked open, she didn't look up, and continued reading. Skye had been a whole ten minutes chatting to the jerk, and she was reading a really interesting article about mascara, anyway.  
  
"Hi." The person said, and Rachel jumped a metre. The voice was MALE! She looked up, and caught sight of a man with a belt around him right shoulder. She eyed the belt, and turned to look at its owner.  
  
"Hi" he repeated.  
  
"Hi" she replied, looking into his intense eyes. "I'm Rachel. half of BABE. The other half is in some corridor somewhere, she should be back soon."  
  
"I'm Rob Van Dam, Hardcore Champion" Rob said, smiling. He obviously didn't know that that made him a marked man. Rachel shot a loving look at his title, and then looked back at its current owner.  
  
"Well, Rob, What can I do for you?" she asked, in her sales-patter voice. "I take it you aren't looking for protection, but we can offer our valet service."  
  
"I'm just here to say hi." He said. "I like to see who's new"  
  
"All right, but if you ever need any help, we know all the gossip, despite only being here a couple of days." Rachel forced a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah? Got a teaser you can give me?" he asked, good-naturedly.  
  
"Watch your back, rumour has it that you're title reign is soon to be over." She said, with no hints that it was she that would be attacking him. At these words, doubt flew momentarily across RVD's face.  
  
"Nothing can stop me, I'm R-V-D!" he said, before leaving the room. Before Rachel could even run her hands through her hair, Skye appeared.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked in interest.  
  
"Not now, Skye." Rachel said, hiding her face in her hands. "You've been flirting enough with guys I know tonight!"  
  
Skye's eyes lit up mischievously. "I got ya" she giggled.  
  
Rachel sighed. Skye was just so boy-crazy!  
******  
What will occur between Stacey and Skye? What will happen between BABE and the APA? What will happen between Rachel and RVD? Will Rachel get used to Chris Jericho's massive ego? 


End file.
